


Whatever It Takes

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [19]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kicked ass, Set between season 4 and 5, Use of a Highlander Character, ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: A phone call in the middle of the night and a hurt hitter.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character
Series: Designated Hitter [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whatever It Takes

_Whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_  
_I do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_You take me to the top I'm ready for_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_  
_I do what it takes_  
~~~Imagine Dragons

An unfamiliar chime woke me from a dead sleep. Looking around quickly, I remembered I was in Singapore. Grabbing the phone, I saw a name and number I didn’t recognize, but the county code was familiar. I wasn’t awake enough to place it, but I knew Eliot was in Europe, so I answered.

“Yes?”

“Hey.”

My heart thudded hearing the pain in his voice.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well,” he said, a soft chuckle, “I fucked up.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I’ll live.”

“How badly?” I pressed.

“Oh, couple bruised ribs, probably a concussion, knocked a couple fingers outta joint but I snapped ‘em back in, that’s all.”

“That’s all?” I said incredulously. “What happened?”

He sighed heavily and I heard rustling over the line and felt worry that was both mine and his. 

“Are you safe?” I asked softly.

“Yeah,” he said, “yeah, for now.”

“Where are you? What can I do?” 

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my laptop, powering it on while I snapped on the desk light.

“Amsterdam,” he said. “I was doin’ a job for a friend and shit got fucked up. Lost my phone and I don’t have my passport.”

“How’re you calling me?” I asked.

“Stole a phone.”

“Ah...”

“And before ya ask, I can’t call Hardison.”

“Gotcha,” I told him, knowing he would have called Hardison first if he’d thought the hacker could help, so it was up to me. “Do you have cash?”

“Some,” he grunted as I pictured him reaching into his pocket. “Got about a hundred Euros.”

“Good, good,” I said, pulling up the train schedule. “What time is it?” It was almost 2 in the morning where I was and my mind was racing so fast, I wasn’t sure I could do the calculation correctly.

“Uh, almost 8 in the evenin’,” he said.

“Can you get to the Central Train Station? Do you know where it is?”

“Uh, yeah. Think so,” he told me uncertainly.

“Never mind, I’ll text the address. There’s a train leaving at 8:19 for Bruges, you need to get on it,” I told him.

“Bruges?”

“Yes,” I said, already texting him the address for the train station.

“Got it,” he said. 

“Go,” I told him. “Call me back when you’re on the train. I’m gonna catch the first flight out of here.”

“Don’t need to,” he said a little breathlessly, which told me he was on the move and that his ribs might be broken and not just bruised.

“Right,” I snorted.

I disconnected the call and started making my own plans.

My first call was to Amanda, who I had spoken to a couple of weeks ago from her new house in Bruges.

“Lyn!” Amanda answered gaily. “How are you?”

“Amanda, I need a favor.”

“Anything,” she said, her voice serious now.

“I’ve got a friend catching the 8:19 train out of Amsterdam to Bruges. Can you meet him and keep him safe for me?”

“Of course,” she said. “Is this your mortal I’ve heard so much about?”

“Eliot, yes,” I told her. “He got into some trouble. Do you know a doctor?”

She clicked her tongue a couple of times before saying, “I’ll have one by the time his train gets in.”

“Thank you!” 

“Of course, darling. Anything for you.”

I disconnected the call and texted her a photo of Eliot. She pinged back almost immediately with an indecent remark which made me laugh as I shook my head. 

My next call was to the airlines. The first (and shortest) flight out wasn’t until late morning, and would get me into Brussels in the early morning hours where I would rent a car and drive the rest of the way into Bruges. It was a twenty-hour trip, but it was worth it to get to Eliot.

My phone chimed and saw it was Eliot.

“Hey.”

“I’m on the train.”

“Good,” I told him. “When you get to Bruges, a friend of mine will meet you.”

“A friend, huh?”

“She’s like me,” I explained. “She’ll get you looked at by a doctor and keep you safe until I get there.”

“Don’t need a babysitter,” he groused.

“Didn’t say you did, but you **do** need a doctor.”

He grumbled under his breath, but he knew I was right. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” I reminded him, but I knew he knew it already.

“Won’t.”

“It’ll take me a while to get there,” I said, “but Amanda will take care of you.”

“Oh yeah?” he said with a touch of innuendo. “Do tell?” 

I laughed lightly and said, “She’s a terrible flirt, don’t believe everything she says.”

“I’ll remember that,” he said with a soft laugh.

“I’ll see you soon, my love,” I told him before disconnecting the call.

My next call was to the shipping company I entrusted my swords to, and established an early morning pick up. Traveling unarmed wasn’t my favorite thing to do, but there were few choices. I resigned myself to the fact that my martial arts abilities could get me out of a lot of things, as well as the ceramic dagger I had hidden inside my belt. Plus I’d be in secured airports until Brussels, and then in a rental car until Bruges. 

It was almost 3 in the morning, and while I hadn’t gotten much sleep, I knew there was no way I could rest. Instead, I put on my gym clothes and went downstairs for a hard workout. I had a meeting that afternoon, but I was planning on calling first thing to reschedule. Nothing short of a natural disaster was going to keep me from getting on that plane and to Eliot.

***

Almost 6 hours later, I was sitting in the back of a limo with the prospective investor, an immortal named Hiroyuki Nakamura, on my way to the airport. When I’d called to reschedule, the immortal had offered to pick me up and escort me to the airport in order to have our meeting anyway.

“These investment projections are accurate?” Hiroyuki asked.

“The projections are correct as are the summaries of the investments for the last three years.” I gestured to the info packet my office had put together. “I can offer references if you’d like.”

“No, no,” he said, waving his hand. “When Connor first recommended you, I knew he wouldn’t have done so unless you were the real deal.”

I bowed my head slightly.

“What’s the usual investment?” he asked.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” I explained. “A number of investors have started off with a small amount for the first six months. Remember though, once you invest, that money will be tied up for the full six months; you can add to it at any time, but you can only withdraw after six months. You can also take the revenue and reinvest that.”

He nodded his head, and I felt his agreement.

“I think I’d like to make a modest investment and see how things work.”

“Perfect, Nakamura-san,” I said with a genuine smile. “The account numbers are included in the packet, or if you feel more comfortable, you can contact my office in Chicago directly.”

“Thank you, Ms. O’Neil. Connor said you’d make taking my money simple.”

We shared a laugh just as we pulled up to the airport. He got out and then turned to offer me a hand. With a quick bow, we parted ways and I quickly made my way into Changi Airport.

***

After a long layover in Qatar and some confusion at the car rental counter in Brussels, I was almost to Eliot. Outside Bruges, I texted Amanda to let her know I was close. 

There was only street parking available, so I had to park and walk. I grabbed my carry-on bag and satchel, then set off. It was a little after nine in the morning, so there were quite a few people on the streets, going to work or getting a start on errands. I hoped this boded well if I were to run into an unexpected immortal.

I saw Amanda before I felt her. She was standing out on the street wearing running pants and a sports bra. She smiled and waved as I moved closer and we felt each other’s quickening.

She hugged me quickly and we stepped off the sidewalk into the courtyard of her villa. Wasting little time on greetings, she told me about Eliot.

“The doctor said he has three broken ribs on his left side. A three-inch cut on his flank that has two dozen stitches now. His hands and face are bruised and swollen. The doctor couldn’t confirm a concussion, but he did give orders to wake Eliot every two hours. He’s been like a bear since he got here. Is he normally like that?”

I laughed. “Only when he’s injured.”

Amanda nodded and continued her report. “He took the antibiotics but he’s refused any pain medicine. I know he’s in pain but...” She shrugged and shook her head.

“Men!” I said, reading the same thought in her head.

“I woke him about an hour ago,” she continued, “and he asked for a beer.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’m going for a run. He’s upstairs.”

“Thank you again Amanda.”

She waved off my comment.

“Stay as long as you need.”

She turned and started off on her run.

The house was cool and quiet, and I set my bags down by the front door. I slowly headed upstairs, hoping to find him resting but when I opened the door, I saw him standing by the window looking out. Besides his khakis, he was wearing a white undershirt and I could see the dark outline where his ribs were wrapped.

“Hey,” I said as I went to him.

He smiled, but the swelling distorted his lips and it came out more as a grimace.

“You should be resting,” I chided, guiding him towards the bed. “Are you in pain?” I asked as he sat, leaning against the headboard.

“Nah, not really.”

“What can I do for you?” I brushed back his hair behind his ear and kissed his temple.

He started to shake his head but stopped. I knew it was because of a headache he didn’t want to admit to. 

“How about I give you something for the pain?”

“I don’t want anything,” he said, his grimace was real this time.

“You’ll want this,” I told him. 

I pulled off my shirt and unclasped my bra, then straddled his thighs, knowing the worst of his injuries was above his waist. Bracing my hands beside his head, I leaned forward and started kissing him gently, his hands cupped my breasts, kneading them as we kissed. 

I felt his pain start to lessen as I distracted him. I shifted my weight while continuing to kiss him, using one hand to open his pants and start fisting his cock.

He broke the kiss and gasped softly as I fondled him with long, firm strokes, just the way I knew he liked it best. His undershirt prevented me from kissing a path down his chest, but I paused above his nipples and blew a hot breath against each.

The undershirt and wrap around his chest extended below his belly button and while any other time, I would have teased the edge of his undershirt, I didn’t want him moving too much, so I moved further down. 

Gripping his cock with one hand, I sucked in the head, nursing on it gently. Eliot’s hand fell on my head, clenching and unclenching a handful of hair. His breathing hitched as I slowly slid my mouth down the shaft, and when I slid back off, I released him with a soft ‘pop’. 

His head was thrown back and lines of tension ran up his neck.

“I’ve gotcha baby, I’m not gonna tease you,” I reassured him.

He released a shaky breath and relaxed under my touch.

Taking his whole length back in my mouth and throat, I swallowed around his girth twice, then began humming. I’d learned from all our times together, how much he enjoyed the humming, and how quickly it could make him come. True to form, within a handful of minutes, he was tensing again, coming down my throat as I swallowed around him.

Releasing his spent cock, I looked up to see that he’d slipped into a painless sleep. I tucked his cock back inside his boxers and pulled the sides of his khakis closed. I rose gently from the bed and pulled a quilt over him. Grabbing my shirt, I slipped it over my head, forgoing my bra, and dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me. 

Downstairs I found my way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Just as it began to boil, I felt Amanda’s return. I set the teapot on the counter and dropped in a tea ball filled with a loose herbal tea mix, pouring the water as she walked into the kitchen.

“How’s he doing?” she asked, picking up two mugs and sitting at the table.

“I put him to sleep,” I told her with a wink, carrying over the teapot.

“You always did have a special touch.”

***

A couple of hours later, I heard him slowly coming down the stairs and met him in the hallway.

“How’re you doing?” I asked, taking his arm and leading to the sofa.

“Better,” he said with grin. The swelling in his face had subsided some.  
“Always enjoy your pain reliever.”

I chuckled. “What can I get you now?”

“Could use some food,” he said with a half shrug.

Amanda had just come in and heard his comment.

“On it,” she said with a smile. “It won’t be anything fancy, but I can whip up some eggs and toast.”

“Perfect,” I told her.

“Now,” I said, turning my attention back to Eliot, “whose ass do I need to kick to get your passport back?”

Eliot started to laugh, but protectively crossed his arms around his middle. “Too soon,” he said.

“Sorry.”

“Gonna need some stuff,” he told me.

***

My sword case arrived just as we were finishing lunch, and after arming myself, I set off to buy the burner phone he requested.

While I was out, I picked up toiletries for him, as well as new clothes for both of us. My last stop was a large hotel whose main clients were American tourists.

After checking in, I went upstairs and hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, then left. 

Back at Amanda’s, I went upstairs and handed him the phone.

He put the SIM card in and activated the phone, then made a call, dialing the number from memory. Speaking to whomever was on the other end, he directed that person to send his passport to the hotel where I’d checked in. The conversation was in French, which he knew I spoke fluently, and I was secretly pleased he hadn’t asked me to leave the room. When he was done, he powered off the phone and removed the SIM card, slipping both into his pants pocket. 

He held out his hand. “Your phone, please.”

I handed him my phone and was surprised when he called Hardison, but I held my questions until he disconnected the call.

“Why’d you call him with my phone?” I asked.

“He’s a damn mother hen,” Eliot groused. “If I hadn’t checked in, he would’ve panicked. Callin’ him from your phone, he’ll know we’re together.”

“And he won’t worry,” I said, finishing his thought.

“Yeah, he likes ya.”

“So, how did all this happen?” I finally asked.

Eliot sighed heavily, sat on the edge of the bed and began telling me what happened.

“Was supposed to be a simple retrieval, favor for a friend, but it felt wrong from the second I walked in.”

I took a seat in the easy chair across from him and he continued. 

“He showed me the item, watched as I transferred the money, but when I reached for the case, somebody nailed me from behind.”

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the specifics.

“There were 6, maybe 7 guys. Really thought I could fight my way out of it, but this guy nailed me from behind with a metal pipe or something. Heard my ribs crack.” He rubbed his taped ribs thoughtfully. “Kept swinging but I got hit from behind again and I was out. Woke up in an alley. Stole a phone and called you. Rest is history.”

After recounting his story, I could tell he was getting tired, but the only way he’d agree to rest was if I laid down with him. He needed another dose of pain medication but I was more than up to the task.

***

Eliot felt well enough to cook an easy dinner, so Amanda and I sat at the counter and watched while he seared salmon steaks and vegetables.

“Were you double crossed?” Amanda asked after I’d told her the story.

“No,” Eliot said, with small shake of his head. I knew his head still hurt but the pain was fleeting.

“The friend who asked for the favor is beyond reproach,” I supplied. 

“Think it was just ‘bout the money,” Eliot said, plating dinner.

I grabbed the plates while Eliot brough a bottle of wine we’d opened earlier. 

A few bites in, Amanda set her wine glass down and asked, “So, what are you going to do now?”

Before I could reply, Eliot said, “Finish the damn job.”

I jerked my head in his direction and said, “You have three broken ribs, how are you planning to do that?”

He didn’t say anything but his thoughts filled me in plenty. I understood that his reputation was important, and by not fulfilling a contract, it would reflect badly, but he was injured.

“Just will,” he grumbled into his dinner.

“Okay,” Amanda said lightly. “I forgot to pick something up earlier.”

She quickly excused herself while I sat there speechless.

“You’re injured,” I said needlessly.

“Ain’t the first time.” 

I knew he was stubborn, but in all the time we’d been together, I hadn’t really been on the receiving end of it, not like this. 

“Do I have a say?” I asked softly.

His eyes flashed up to mine and for the first time, I think, he realized he wasn’t alone in this.

“I’ve got your back, Eliot. In all things,” I told him, reaching out to take his hand. “If you want to finish the job, I’m with you. If you want to go bash a few heads, I’m right there.”

I laughed to take the edge off the seriousness.

“But if you think you’re going in alone, then I think you got hit a little too hard on the head.”

His smile gentled his eyes and he nodded. “Okay,” he finally admitted. “I need your help.”

After dinner, Eliot put the SIM card back in the burner phone and called his friend again. This time he put the call on speakerphone, and they spoke in English. 

“I sent the passport,” the unknown man said. “Have you received it?”

I hadn’t been back to the hotel to check, but Eliot ignored the question.

“You get somebody to finish that job?” he asked.

“No,” the man said, “and the client is fuming about his money. I’d hate to have to repay it but...”

“I’ll finish it,” Eliot said shortly.

“What? No, Eliot, you can’t,” the man said. 

“Simon,” Eliot said sternly, “I’m gonna complete the contract.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll send a team perhaps. Someone younger.”

Eliot’s face reddened as he said, “I’ll fuckin’ finish it. Set it up and send the info to the hotel.”

He disconnected the call and removed the SIM card.

“Fucker!!” he yelled as the windows rattled.

***

Returning to the hotel the next day, I went straight to the room. I messed up the bed and bathroom, then called down to ask for the room to be serviced and for any deliveries brought up. I left some clothes in the closet, then stepped out to walk around until they were finished in the room. 

After shopping for an hour, I returned to the hotel and found an envelope containing Eliot’s passport. I put it in my satchel and then messed up the room again.

When I left the hotel, I took the long way back to Amanda’s, stopping at various stores, then backtracking. Besides my own abilities at losing a tail, Eliot had given me several new tips. When I was certain no one was following me, I went back to Amanda’s place.

It took three days before a note came from Eliot’s guy, and then another week before the meeting. We acquired a vest to protect Eliot’s ribs from further damage and talked about our strategy going into the meeting. Never one to turn her back on helping a friend, or getting into a fight, Amanda included herself in our plans; I was surprised Eliot didn’t dissuade her, but maybe he thought we needed her help.

In our downtime, Amanda and I trained. While she wasn’t as strong or disciplined as Duncan, she was agile and improvised quickly. Her sword skills were flawless, and she tested my abilities at every turn. Eliot quietly observed us from the back terrace, and I often wondered what he was thinking, but sparing with Amanda kept my mind and body too occupied to eavesdrop.

I knew he was mostly studying our sword play, but realistically, he was also a red-blooded man watching two skimpily dressed women in prime physical condition. Amanda was taller and leaner than I was, narrow through the hips; she had a dancer’s body, whereas I was more athletically built. 

I looked at us through his eyes and didn’t have to imagine his thoughts. He knew, from stories I’d told about my past, that I’d been involved with women before, specifically Rebecca and Amanda, and I knew he remembered those stories. 

Amanda picked up on his interest and flirted with both of us, careful to remain playful with her comments so things didn’t become strained between the three of us. While I knew Eliot and I were of the same mind about a threesome, thoughts about it couldn’t help but trickle into his subconscious, and therefore mine. 

***

Two nights before the meeting, Eliot asked me to pick up steaks while I was out. He’d seen the grill on Amanda’s terrace and had decided to make a special dinner. 

Eliot put a dry rub on the steaks and left them sitting on the kitchen counter while I set out plates and wine glasses. 

“Got some barbecue tongs?” Eliot asked.

“Oh, um,” Amanda said, thinking. “Yeah, in the garage, I think.” She pointed down the hall off the kitchen.

Eliot headed down the hall, opening the door and stepped in.

A sudden wave of surprise and shock swept through me and I grabbed the counter to steady myself. Knowing something was happening with Eliot, I gasped as I pushed away from the counter and rushed to the garage. As I grasped the door handle, a new feeling filled me... excitement. 

Amanda, alerted to my agitation, was right on my heels as we hurried through the door. She quickly pulled a blade from her boot as I pulled my hidden belt dagger. Looking around, I didn’t see anything except Eliot standing beside a black sports car, his hand over his mouth in... awe?

“Oh,” Amanda said with a smirk. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

She stowed her dagger and stepped around me. 

Realizing there was no danger, I replaced my blade and stepped closer.

“What is it?” I asked. I wasn’t really a car aficionado, but I could appreciate the beauty and style of a well-built car.

“Bugatti Veyron,” Eliot supplied reverently. 

“Oh,” I said. I knew the name and reputation but I’d never had the desire to own one. Plus, as most of my residences were in the United States, I had no use for a car that’s top speed exceeded 400 M.P.H.

“What year?” Eliot asked.

“She’s a 2007,” Amanda said. “I’ve been thinking about getting the Grand Sport edition so I can go topless.” She grinned cheekily and winked at me.

Hearing her cell phone ring, Amanda went to grab it. I watched as Eliot slowly walked around the car, studying her. He squatted beside the rear and I went to stand beside him, trying to see the car the way he was. I took his hand and pretended not to notice how tightly he squeezed my hand when he stood up.

“Need a minute alone with her?” I asked sarcastically.

“What? No! Shut up!” he said quickly, then, with a quirk of his head. “Maybe.”

I was quiet while he continued his appraisal. 

“When all this is over, maybe Amanda will let us take her out,” I said, hoping the favor I’d owe her wouldn’t be too costly.

The cost ceased to matter when Eliot turned to me with a huge grin, and a childlike exuberance, and said, “Ya think?”

***

_**In Amsterdam** _

It wasn’t a bar Amanda or I would probably ever frequent but tonight was not like most nights. We’d arrived about half an hour ago, sitting at the bar and sipping straight whiskey. A few men had tried to chat us up, but we’d quietly discouraged it.

When Eliot stepped into the bar, the atmosphere changed completely. Two guys sitting in a booth slid their drinks away and sat up straighter. A couple of guys at the bar stopped talking and slid to the edge of their seats. The bartender reached under the counter and picked up a metal pipe. I made a special note of this, knowing the worst of Eliot’s wounds had been inflicted with that pipe.

Slowly, taking everything in, Eliot walked to a table far in the back.

“You again?” the man said in heavily accented French. “Didn’t get enough last time?”

“’m here for the item,” Eliot replied through gritted teeth.

“Sure,” the man said sarcastically, “just transfer the money.”

“Already been paid for, bubba.”

The man made a subtle gesture and the guys in the booth and at the bar took positions behind Eliot. Amanda downed the last of her whiskey and slid off her stool, acting like she was going to the rest room; I pretended to resettle myself on the stool, but I actually shifted so I could more easily jump into the fray when the time came.

Eliot took another step closer, hooked his thumbs in his pockets and said, “You’ve got two options.” 

The man didn’t say anything but inclined his head, and I watched two more men rise and step behind Eliot.

“Option A: You give me the item. Or option B: I make you give me the item.”

The man pretended to think about it, but I knew his mind was already made up. The bartender stepped from behind the bar, gripping the metal pipe. I saw Amanda lingering in the hallway, but knew she was on alert. I reached under my jacket and gripped the handle of the extendable baton; my first move would be to take out the bartender.

“How about option C?” the man said with a smirk. “You get your ass kicked again?”

“Wrong choice,” Eliot said, cocking his head.

The first guy moved and Amanda moved with him, kicking his knee out and dropping him to the floor with a kick to the side of his head. I slid off the stool, extended the baton and whacked the bartender on the forearm and the metal pipe dropped on the ground. Spinning around, I hit the guy nearest me with a backhanded baton strike against his head, then finished with a hit against the bartender’s hand.

When he howled in pain, two of the men turned their attention to me. I lost sight of Amanda as I kicked and swung the baton, but hearing the grunts, I knew she was busy taking care of business too. 

Once I’d subdued the men in my vicinity, I looked for Eliot; he was still standing where he’d been, focused on the man in front of him. I liked the fact that he trusted us to have his back.

I looked back at Amanda and watched as she kicked the last man standing in the side of the head and watched him fall. She smirked at me before I turned to the bartender.

He was slumped on a bar stool, clutching his right hand and while I was pretty sure I’d broken something, I wasn’t quite done. I slipped on a wicked pair of brass knuckles and lean closer, driving three hard and fast uppercuts into his rib cage. I heard them break satisfactorily and he fell off the stool.

Turning our attention back to Eliot, we stepped behind him and jammed our hands into our jacket pockets. We were the picture of peace and wrath.

“You let women fight your battles?” the man asked accusatorily.

“Bar fight gone wrong,” Eliot said with a shrug and a grin.

Amanda and I laughed.

Reaching for his pocket, the man stopped when Amanda pulled a small caliber gun and I pulled a throwing knife. He stopped and held up his hands, waiting until she gestured for him to continue, slowly.

He pulled a 4X6 box from an inside pocket of his jacket and slid it across the table.

Eliot stepped closer, opening the box to make sure it contained the item. Satisfied, he slipped it into his jacket pocket.

“Shoulda taken option A!” he said, before swinging his fist and landing a crippling blow against the man’s jaw, knocking him out of the chair and unconscious.

Without a word, Eliot turned and walked out of the bar with us hot on his heels.

***

After a hasty exit from the bar in Amsterdam, we quickly made our way to meet with a trusted courier. Once Eliot had satisfied himself that the package was on its way, he relaxed and we were on our way back to Bruges in the Bugatti. Although illegal, we threw caution to the wind and I rode on Eliot’s lap. 

On the trip in, we’d all been focused on the task ahead, but now that the excitement was over, there something different in the air; between the post-fight adrenaline and my ass against Eliot’s crotch, we were both getting turned on. 

Hard against my ass, Eliot rested his hands on my hips as we flew down the highway. It took every bit of willpower I possessed to remain as still as possible when what I really wanted to do was tell Amanda to pull off the road so we could have a quick fuck. I didn’t even care if she wanted to watch!

Eliot’s thoughts were kerosene on my fire, and I tried to tune him out, but the blood rushing through my veins made me hyperaware of every move. As we sped down the road, new thoughts, Amanda’s, filtered in.

I chanced a glance at her and the heat in her eyes caused me to gasp. Eliot reacted instinctively and his hands slid further around me so his fingertips grazed the undersides of my breasts. 

I was lost between heaven and hell.

Avoiding her eyes a second time, I turned and looked into his and the naked desire made me gasp again. I wanted to ask Amanda to drive faster, anything, to relieve this ache, but I wasn’t certain what would come out of my mouth. 

Eliot and I had talked about threesomes early on, but we were like minded; it was hard to share a person you had feelings for. Threesomes with strangers were much easier. And while I’d been with Amanda before, more than a century before, Eliot hadn’t, and I was so deeply in love with him, that I couldn’t have shared if I’d been forced to at knife point.

The drive seemed to take forever, and when we finally pulled up to her villa, I was surprised when she stopped in front. She slipped a key ring from her pocket, grabbed my hand and dropped it in my palm.

“Have fun, kids,” she told us. “I’m gonna go find a distraction. Or two.” And then she winked.

Opening the car door, I slid out with Eliot was right behind me, keeping a tight grip around my waist as if I’d try to get away. We had barely closed the car door when Amanda pulled away and Eliot was pulling me towards the front door.

As I tried to fit the key in the lock, I was reminded of our first night together when I fumbled with the motel door key and lock. The situation had been similar... a bar fight and a rush to somewhere we could fuck our brains out and release all the excess energy.

I got the door open and we spilled into the entryway. He pushed me against the door and as much as I wanted a total replay of our first time together, I didn’t want to do this right here.

“Not here,” I said breathlessly, pushing him away. “Upstairs.”

“Why?” he said, trying to slide his hands down the back of my pants. “She’s gone.”

“She could come back,” I said against his neck. “Although she’d probably like to watch.”

He paused his caress of my backside.

“Might even want to join in,” I said softly, gauging his reaction.

I felt him catch his breath and knew that was something he’d imagined.

“What would that be like?” I wondered aloud, running my fingernails down his biceps. “Would you like to see us together? Her touching me?”

Eliot groaned and pulled away, running a hand through his hair. His eyes found mine and seared me with their intensity. Grabbing my hand, he practically pulled me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

I wasted little time, jerking off my jacket and tossing it before sitting on the end of the bed and pulling off my boots. With a little more thought for his ribs, Eliot took a couple extra seconds shrugging off his jacket and unstrapping the protective vest.

When he sat on the end of the bed, I stood up and pulled off my shirt as I watched him unlace and kick off his boots and socks.

Picking up the train of thought I’d started downstairs, I said, “Would you want to see her hands on me? My hands on her?”

He looked up as I cupped my breasts, then slid my hands down to unbuckle my belt and pants. I turned in profile and slid my pants down, stepping out of them.

“Can you imagine her body next to mine?”

He grunted and stood up, pulling me against him. My hands found his belt buckle and I made quick work of stripping his pants off him, then grabbed his shirts and yanked them off. 

Pulling him into my arms, I savored his solidness and heat, and continued my litany.

“Would you touch me first? Or her?”

He pushed us back until we reached the bed, then lowered us gently, kissing my neck and shoulder without ever breaking contact. Kissing a path down to my breasts, his hands were there first, priming the nipples for his tongue.

“Mmm... her breast in one hand and mine in the other,” I continued, letting his imagination direct my words now. “Whose nipples are harder?” I asked rhetorically.

He hummed against my stomach as he slid down, his fingers already spreading me opening so he could dip his head for a taste.

I sighed in pleasure as he focused all his attention on my clit with firm tongue flicks.

“What if she laid on top of me? You could taste me and then her. I could hold her legs open for you...”

“Fuck!” he said, moving to kneel between my legs.

“Yes,” I said, “you could fuck me while you finger her.”

It must have been the right thing to say, because with little warning, he sheathed himself inside me, my wetness easing the way. His thrusts were strong and fast, and I knew this wasn’t going to be a long, drawn out event. 

Reaching between my legs, I picked up where he left off, circling my clit with wild abandon. When he came, I wasn’t going to be left behind.

“You could,” I continued with the images and thoughts filling our heads, “feel her come, uh, uh, come, commeee...” 

I lost it as I came, his thoughts pounding into me just as steady as his cock was. He grunted loudly as he neared completion and soon his body tensed and he was coming deep inside of me.

***

Eliot was up early the next morning, showering and dressing before I’d even fully woken up. He dropped a kiss on my forehead before he went downstairs to presumably make breakfast.

I knew Amanda was an early riser as well, but I didn’t feel her mind stirring, so I jumped in the shower and dressed, packing the few things I’d bought since arriving. Looking around the room, I double checked to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything, then picked up the bags and carried them downstairs.

The scent of coffee was heavy in the air, but Eliot wasn’t in the kitchen. When I grabbed a coffee mug, I saw him on the back terrace. He was sitting on the ground, facing away from me, and when I tuned into his thoughts, I found he was meditating.

I’d seen him do it once in a while, when his thoughts were jumbled, and I wondered what was going on with him. I knew he’d tell me when he figured it out, so I left him in peace and sat down to enjoy my coffee.

Fifteen minutes later, Eliot came in. Spotting me at the counter, he squeezed my shoulder and kissed my cheek as he walked by. He seemed much more mellow than he’d been all week, and I was sure it was because the weight of the job had been lifted off his shoulders. 

He started prepping for breakfast, chopping vegetables to make a frittata, and as he was sautéing them, Amanda strolled into the kitchen. Instead of dressing, she’d chosen to wear a floral dressing gown. After grabbing a cup of coffee, she sat beside me at the counter. 

“Morning, kids,” she said with a grin. “Have a good night?”

Eliot nodded, but his attention was on the skillet.

“We did,” I said lightly. “How was your night?”

“Ups and downs,” she said with a smirk. “I saw your luggage in the hall. You don’t have to leave yet, do you?”

Without a glance at Eliot, I replied, “Yes, we should probably get out of Belgium. And I’m sure you’re tired of us.”

“It’s been fun,” she said, glancing at Eliot, “but all good things come to an end.”

***

After breakfast and a quick argument about dishes, Amanda insisted we take the Bugatti.

“No, we couldn’t,” I said, even as I felt Eliot’s excitement.

“Just tell me where you leave it and I’ll have them pick it up for servicing.”

“We couldn’t,” I said again.

“Lyn,” Amanda took my hand. “I haven’t had this much fun in years. Take the car.”

Before I could decline a third time, Eliot held out his hand and said, “Thank you.”

Amanda smiled and took his hand, but instead of shaking it, she pulled him close and kissed each cheek. “It was truly a pleasure to meet you.”

Eliot gave her a genuine smile and leaned in, kissing both of her cheeks. Without another word, he grabbed our bags and headed for the garage, leaving Amanda and I alone. 

“He’s a keeper,” she said with a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” I said wistfully, “I think so.”

She followed me out to the garage. Eliot had already stowed our bags and was sitting behind the wheel. 

“Christmas in Paris?” Amanda asked.

“Of course,” I told her with a grin. “Duncan wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The car roared to life as I slid into my seat. Eliot backed out and with a final wave to Amanda, we took off.

We had two weeks until Eliot needed to be back in Boston, and I had cancelled all my meetings until then as well. With no destination in mind, other than south, we set off at 400 MPH, the wind in our hair and love and laughter in our hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Many different ideas came together for this story. Ever since seeing the movie _In Bruges_ I wanted to set a story there. I wanted Lyn to be halfway across the world and drop everything to come to rescue him. I wanted to write a threesome with Lyn and Eliot and another woman but the first time I tried, they wouldn’t let me, the story took control of itself and they said no. I realized I’m quite like Lyn in that I could never share a man I love with anyone, so the threesome idea would have to be a past memory or in their imagination. Lyn has a long backstory (she’s immortal after all) and something I haven’t gone into much in the series, but needless to say, she’s bisexual, as I imagine all immortals become after a couple hundred years. While I was writing I was half watching the show ‘How It’s Made’ and the episode was about the Bugatti Veyron, so that’s how that got in there. I used lines from _The Rundown_ , especially cool since I made Beck and Eliot friends in the first story.


End file.
